


Daily reminder

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, based on a prompt, contains insults and cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Hi! this fic is based one this prompt:@carolyn4 and it said:  “Hi, could you please write something, about Sana being bullied or something, then he appears, defends and comforts her… Or something like that, pleaseWARNING: IT CONTAINS CURSING AND INSULTS. IT'S ABOUT BULLYING





	Daily reminder

**WEDNESDAY 2:09 PM**

**THURSDAY 1:03 PM**

**FRIDAY 11:32 AM**

**SATURDAY AFTERNOON**

Four days. She had been receiving those texts for four days now. She didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, she had already been through this kind of stuff back in middle school so it wasn’t like it was anything new. That didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. It did. A lot.

But she just didn’t see the point on telling anyone. It was just some silly boy or girl who was bored and decided to pick her as a target. Eventually they would get tired.

It was Saturday and the boys were at her house hanging out with Elias. Lately she had been getting closer to Yousef. They would hang out sometimes, he would even pick her up at school on Mondays, his free day. That meant that whenever he was with his friends she would try to avoid them ‘cause as much as she loved those boys, they were really annoying with the teasing.

But she was feeling a little down because of the texts, even if she didn’t want to admit it, so she decided that she could bear a little teasing if that meant she could get to talk with him for a bit.

She went downstairs and stopped at the living room’s door. She looked inside and saw the boys playing video games.

 ** _“Hi”_** Sana said smiling

All the boys looked at her, greeted her and returned to look at the screen focused on their game, all the boys except Yousef, of course. He kept staring at her with a huge smile on his face, a smile that matched the one on hers. He was so focused on her that he wasn’t paying attention at all at the game, in fact, he had stopped playing which meant that in about 3 seconds he was going to lose.

 ** _“Yessss!”_** Elias and Mutta said high fiving.

 ** _“Damn it Yousef!”_** Adam, who was on his team cursed him, while Mikael who was taking a rest at the moment laughed at them. **_“Stop flirting man, we’ve lost because of you”_**

 ** _“Flirting? What are you talking about?”_** Yousef said offended

 ** _“Oh come on boy, you two are giving each other heart eyes nonstop every time you’re in the same room”_** Mikael said

 ** _“Hey, don’t be like that. He made us win, he can flirt all he wants”_** Elias said laughing

 ** _“Yeah? Well, we’re playing again and now Yousef is on your team”_** Adam said

**_“What? No, not as long as Sana is in the same room”_ **

**_“Hey!”_** Sana said

 ** _“It’s true Sana, no one wants to be on Yousef’s team”_** Mutta said

 ** _“Come on guys!”_** Yousef whined.

 ** _“Leave the poor boy alone, it’s not his fault that he sucks at videogames.”_** Sana defended Yousef, well, kind of.

**_“Awww look at my sister defending his boy”_ **

Both, Yousef and Sana instantly blushed at that comment.

 ** _“He’s not my boy”_** Sana said with a small mouth

 ** _“Suuuuuure”_** Adam laughed.

 ** _“Aww, you’re so cute!”_** Mikael said

She rolled her eyes at them but was smiling. Suddenly her phone beeped. She looked at it and her smile faded

She quickly put her phone back in her pocket and tried to act like nothing happened but Yousef was already looking at her with a suspicious expression. She forced a smile to calm him.

 ** _“Well, guys I think I’m going to let you play, so when you lose you won’t be able to blame me”_** She said turning around without any other look and going to her room.

**SUNDAY 7:31 PM**

**MONDAY AFTERNOON**

As every Monday since a couple of weeks ago, when she got out of school Yousef was waiting for her. She said goodbye to her friends and approached him with a big smile

 ** _“Hi”_** he greeted her

**_“Hi”_ **

They both took a couple of seconds to stare at each other, if there was something that they did a lot, was staring, maybe the boys where right about the “giving each other heart eyes every time they were in the same room/place” thing.

 ** _“Shall we go?”_** he asked biting his lip

She nodded and started to walk by his side.

**_“So, how was school today?”_ **

**_“It was okay, I got an 5.6 on my biology test”_ **

**_“That’s my girl!”_** he said proudly

She looked at him raising an eyebrow

 ** _“Not like you’re my girl…what I meant is that I’m proud of you, ‘cause you’re smart and…”_** he stuttered

 ** _“I get it, relax”_** she laughed. **_“So, what do you have planned for your kids tomorrow?_**

His face lighten up, he loved talking about the kids from the kindergarten and he loved it when Sana would ask him about it, he liked that she was interested in it.

He started talking about how he had spent the whole morning preparing some songs and videos and drawings for the kids. Sana was listening at him attentively when her phone beeped. She was a little bit scared about looking at the message, she knew what kind of message it would probably be. She took a deep breath and opened it.

She felt her stomach sank, if the previous messages had upset her, this had hit her right in her heart. This was like reading her biggest fears. It was one thing reading messages saying mean things about her but it was a totally different thing reading stuff that she was actually thinking.

 ** _“Sana? Are you listening?”_** she heard Yousef asked, she hadn’t noticed that he had stopped talking.

**_“Huh?”_ **

**_“Who is it?”_** he asked pointing at the phone

 ** _“No one”_** she said putting it back on her pocket

**_“Are you sure? You seem upset and I think it’s because of the text you’ve just received”_ **

**_“I’m fine, it’s just school stuff. I just realized that I have an assignment due for tomorrow and I didn’t know it”_ **

**_“Do you need any help?”_ **

**_“No, it’s okay. I just need to get home and get to it”_ **

**_“Oh, fine. Let’s go then”_** he said a little disappointed, he was hoping they could spend some time together.

She nodded and they walked in silence for a while

 ** _“Are you sure you’re okay?”_** he asked worried

 ** _“Yes, I’m fine.”_** She said, then she changed the subject **_“What were you saying about the kids?”_**

**TUESDAY 12:14PM**

**WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON**

It fell off as soon as she opened her locker before leaving the school that day. She picked the paper from the floor and read it. Her heart started to beat faster, her hands were shaking, she needed to get out of there.

She left school without saying goodbye to her friends, she was too scared and overwhelmed for that. All she wanted to do was be safe in her house.

She spent the whole way from school to her house looking back to see if someone was following her, not stopping at any moment. When she finally reached her front door she heard steps behind her, steps that were getting closer and closer. She froze; she could feel someone standing there. She turned around without even thinking and yelled.

**_“STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!”_ **

In front of her a very confused Yousef was looking at her

 ** _“Sana?_** ** _It’s me, it’s me”_** he said but she wasn’t listening, she was breathing too fast and shaking **_“Hey, hey, Sana look at me, it’s me, you’re safe”_**

She finally focused and saw him, really saw him. She was on the edge of a panic attack but she couldn’t allow herself that, she needed to seem strong. Yousef was looking at her with fear and concern in his eyes.

 ** _“I’m sorry, I just, I thought you were someone else_** ” she said as calm as she could, which wasn’t much.

 ** _“Who? Sana you’re shaking, who did you think I was?”_** he asked

**_“No one, just a mugger”_ **

“ ** _Sana, what’s going on?”_**

 ** _“Nothing, I told you, I made a mistake”_** she tried to defend herself

**_“No, it’s not just that Sana. I’ve seen the way you’ve been acting lately. You jump every time your phone beeps and your smile fades and right now you almost had a heart attack because I approached you. Something is clearly going on”_ **

**_“It’s nothing, okay?”_** she said moving her hands exasperated.

It was a bad choice ‘cause her movements made the letter, who was still on her hand, fall to the floor. She tried to pick it up but Yousef was faster than her. He opened it and read it.

His head snapped up instantly, his eyes looked like fire, angry and worried at the same time

 ** _“What’s this?”_** he asked pointing the letter towards her **_“Sana, what’s this? Who sent you this?”_**

 ** _“It’s nothing”_** she whispered

**_“It’s not nothing, damn it Sana. Someone is threatening you, who is it?”_ **

**_“I don’t know, okay?”_** she said clearly shaken up.

 ** _“Okay, okay. I’m sorry for yelling at you. I’m just worried Sana. How long has this been going on?”_** he said in calm tone, or he tried

**_“About a week”_ **

**_“A week? Why didn’t you tell me?”_ **

**_“It’s just someone being bored”_ **

**_“Sana this is a threat, this is not someone being bored”_ **

**_“That’s the first threat I’ve received. The other were just texts about me wearing the hijab or saying that I should leave the country or that you…”_** she stopped herself before continuing

 ** _“That I what?”_** he asked **_“Sana, that I what?”_**

**_“Nothing”_ **

**_“Sana, please, trust me”_ **

She sighed, he was not going to let it go.

**_“They said that I wasn’t good enough for you and that you would find some pretty Norwegian girl eventually. It’s fine, it’s not like I haven’t thought of that myself”_ **

**_“What?”_** he took a step closer to her **_“Sana, are you believing those things?”_**

**_“No, I mean, I don’t care what they say about me being muslim, but I also know that it’s not like I’m the prettiest girl or the smartest or anything like that”_ **

**_“Sana, listen to me very carefully okay?”_** he said looking at her eyes **_“I’m not even going to pretend that you don’t know I like you ‘cause I think we’re way past that point already, so I’m just going to say it like it is. You’re the most incredible girl I’ve ever met and I would never, ever, change you for any other girl, Norwegian or not Norwegian. Understood?”_**

She looked at him surprised.

 ** _“Sana?”_** he whispered **_“Please, don’t believe any of what those people are saying. Please, don’t let them get to you. None of that it’s true, okay?”_**

She bit her lip and nodded slightly.

**_“I’m going to find who they are and they’re going to hear me”_ **

**_“You don’t have to do that”_** she said

**_“Of course I do. I know a guy, if you give me your phone he can find out who is sending them”_ **

**_“Okay”_** she said handing him her phone a little reticently. **_“Are you going to read them?”_**

 ** _“No if you don’t want me to. I can give the phone to him and I won’t read them”_** he said

 ** _“You can read them if you want…now”_** she said

He nodded and opened the conversation. The more he read the sicker he felt. He couldn’t believe that she had been through that this past week and that he hadn’t done anything about it. He looked at her after he read them all.

 ** _“Can I…Can I hug you?”_** he asked her hesitantly.

He really wanted to comfort her. She was surprised at first at his question but then she nodded, she could really use a hug.

He took a step closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

 ** _“Everything is going to be okay”_** he whispered in her ear **_“I’m here for you”_**

He felt her nodding against his chest and he hugged her tighter wishing that he could stop the pain she was feeling.

**THURSDAY 11:14AM**

**THURSDAY 9:24 PM**

**FRIDAY AFTERNOON**

She saw him as she finished school on Friday. He was waiting for her, or at least that’s what she thought but as soon as he saw her instead of approaching her he approached a group of blonde girls that were standing a few meters from him. She instantly understood what was going on and she walked over to them.

 ** _“Hi, girls. How are you doing?”_** he said with a big smile

 ** _“Hi”_** one of the girls, the one that seemed the leader of the group, said.

**_“I’m sorry to bother but I just wanted to ask you something”_ **

**_“Sure, ask it”_** the girl said playing with her hair

 ** _“Well, I wanted to know if your life is really that miserable and empty that the only way for you to have fun is by bullying this girl”_** he said pointing at Sana who had just joined them

 ** _“I don’t know what you’re talking about”_** the girl said rolling her eyes

 ** _“Don’t you? Aren’t you Emmelie, Agnete and Krista? Isn’t this your phone number?”_** he said showing them his phone with all of their information

**_“Where did you get that from?”_ **

**_“Next time you want to bully someone you should know that it’s very easy to track a phone”_ **

**_“We’re not bullying anyone. If she”_** Emmelie said pointing at Sana **_“is getting texts and letters is none of my business”_**

 ** _“Who said anything about letters?”_** Yousef asked raising his eyebrows.

Sana felt herself smiling proudly at him

 ** _“I just assumed…”_** Emmelie, who was the only one doing the talking, said **_“Besides, how do I even know that you did in fact track my phone?”_**

**_“Well, that has an easy solution. We can go to the police and let them track it, see if they find the same.”_ **

**_“We’re sorry”_** Agnete said quickly

 ** _“We didn’t mean to, she made us do it”_** Krista added

Both of the girls looked really scared while Emmelie just looked at them with a death stare

 ** _“Please don’t go to the police”_** Agnete begged Sana **_“My parents will kill me, I’m sorry”_**

 ** _“Me too, please forgive us, we’re sorry”_** Krista said

 ** _“You’re pathetic”_** Emmelie told her friends rolling her eyes

 ** _“Is she? Or are you the pathetic one whose friends would throw under a bus at the first chance?”_** Yousef said ****

 ** _“Whatever”_** Emmelie said trying to act cool, but she was actually really scared about the police thing.

**_“We’re not going to the police…now. But if she receives any text, any letter, anything at all, you can be sure that we’re getting the three of you arrested. Understood?”_ **

The three girls stayed silence, kind of afraid of him.

**_“I asked you a question. Understood?”_ **

They nodded and quickly turned around and left.

“ ** _Wow”_** Sana said as soon as they were alone

**_“What?”_ **

**_“That’s my boy”_** she said smiling

 ** _“Your boy, huh?”_** he teased her

**_“Don’t get too cocky, Acar. I’m still cooler than you”_ **

**_“I have no doubt of that”_ **

**FRIDAY 10:09PM**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope you've liked it!♥


End file.
